marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 3
. The top floors of the building had recently been reconstructed prior to the FF's residency there following the events of . (2) The building was suggested to the Fantastic Four by their military liaison in (3) The headquarters was co-designed by Reed and his colleague and former teacher Noah Baxter, as revealed in . (4) Per , Reed purchased the top five floors outright, although he was forced to sell them later when the group hit financial problems in . Johnny is watching live coverage of the premiere of "The Monsters from Mars" at the Bijou on television. Sue Storm comes in with new costumes for the entire team, including a helmet for the Thing. Johnny spots the Miracle Man, who gestures and brings the monster to life. It attacks the crowd and then vanishes. The Fantastic Four call the commissioner, who has received a note from the Miracle Man declaring his intention to conquer the world. The team is authorized to stop the Miracle Man.As revealed in in their uniforms were based on the space suits the team wore into space.This story provides a schematic of the FF's headquarters in the Baxter Building for the first time. This version shows the Fantastic Four habituating at least three floors. The schematics are expanded upon in . Mister Fantastic finds the Miracle Man and his monster robbing a jewelry store, but the Miracle Man hits him with a brick. The Human Torch finds them stealing the army's new atomic tank and confronts them. Chapter III: The Invisible Girl and Thing see the fight and join in. The Thing removes his helmet and rips off his costume before joining the fight.The events of this story are witnessed from the perspective of other characters who would become active superhumans: The Sub-Mariner: Namor's time as a homeless derelict prior to this story were revealed in , parts of that story overlap with this one. Spider-Man: Peter Parker observes Mister Fantastic and the Human Torch battling the monster from afar in . it was made of wood and plastic. The Thing and the Human Torch are defeated, and the Miracle Man escapes in a truck with the tank in tow, although the Invisible Girl hides aboard unseen. Chapter IV: Back at their headquarters, the remaining members of the Fantastic Four wait for Sue's signal. Johnny pokes fun at Ben, who loses his temper. A fight breaks out between the two, and Johnny storms off. Meanwhile, the Miracle Man is hiding the atomic tank at a junkyard, when he discovers Sue and uses his powers to put her under his command. He has Sue signal the rest of the team with the Fantasti-Flare. Ben and Reed take off in the Fantasti-Copter. Johnny sees the signal from a corner soda fountain and flies toward it. Chapter V: At the junkyard, the Miracle Man fights Ben and Reed, and escapes with Sue and the tank again. Johnny appears, and the three follow the Miracle Man in an antique racing car. Johnny flies ahead and uses his flames to create a flash that temporarily blinds the Miracle Man, who loses his powers. In fact, he never had powers at all; he was merely a clever hypnotist. Reed brings Sue out of her trance, and the Miracle Man is apprehended. The Thing is annoyed when he perceives that Johnny is getting all the credit for stopping the Miracle Man. Johnny, having had enough of the Thing, quits the team and flies away. Reed wonders what would happen if he were to become their enemy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * ** Unnamed police commissioner ** Joe * Several New Yorkers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * The Thing's helmet Vehicles: * * * * * an atomic tank | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes The events of this story are revisited in various other issues which expand upon the chronologies of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Fantastic Four attend Miracle Man performance, move into the Baxter Building, try on new uniforms. * * - The Fantastic Four defeat the Miracle Man. Invisible Woman: * - Fantastic Four attend Miracle Man performance, move into the Baxter Building, try on new uniforms. * * - The Fantastic Four defeat the Miracle Man. Human Torch: * - Fantastic Four attend Miracle Man performance, move into the Baxter Building, try on new uniforms. * * - The Fantastic Four defeat the Miracle Man. Thing: * - Fantastic Four attend Miracle Man performance, move into the Baxter Building, try on new uniforms. * * - The Fantastic Four defeat the Miracle Man. Publication Notes * This issue marks the first appearance of the Fantastic 4 Fan Page. Fan letters printed were written by Alan Weiss, Rick Wood, Unsigned, George Paul, Bill Sarill and S. Brodsky. It is quite possible that the S. Brodsky letter from Brooklyn, NY came from Sol Brodsky. Sol reportedly inked this issue and became a Marvel executive in 1964. The Brodsky letter asked the Editor how he was able to put out seven other comic titles in addition to Fantastic Four. The Editor responded to the question, saying "with great difficulty". * At the end of the issue is a bonus pinup, featuring (click to enlarge): File:Human Torch Pin-up - Fantastic Four 3.jpg| "Human Torch", drawn by Jack Kirby and lettered by John Duffy *"The Greatest Comic Magazine in the World!!" tag line was added to the cover of this issue. It would be replaced by the more familiar "World's Greatest Comics Magazine!" starting with . * The cover price increased to 12¢ with this issue. | Trivia = Human Torch has two left hands on the cover, as noted in a letter printed in issue #5. | Recommended = | Links = * * }}